


Secrets

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran is awake at night, relieving his urges while all his other travelling companions are asleep. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Thin, delicate hands traced patterns down a smooth, flat belly. The skin, creamy in color and soft as butter. Almost soundless gasps came from full, pink lips as they formed an "O" shape.  
Bran lay in the dark, his companions all sleeping soundly around him. He was the only one awake in the middle of the forest. He opened his eyes and looked around, just to make sure he was still the only one awake, before continuing to pleasure himself.  
He brushed his hair from his face, the cool night air a welcome on his flushed skin. His heart was beating fast. He did this nightly, when he could. It was the only pleasure he could get for himself. After losing his legs in the fall from the castle tower, everyone was sure he'd never sire children when he married. If he married. He didn't think he would, and didn't desire it at any rate. His fate was sealed.  
Back to the task at hand, Bran gripped his cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it. It grew in size and became hard. Glistening moister gathered at the tip, and dripped on to his belly. It caught the light of the moon and sparkled, and he smiled to himself. This, he could still do. This was his secret. Bran moved his hand faster over the shaft and his head tilted back. His breathing intensified and he moaned softly. His lips parted, and licked them with his tongue. He was so close.  
Suddenly a pair of lips met his and he jerked back, opening his eyes. Jojen Reed was before him.  
"Shhhh.... you'll wake the others." Jojen backed up and looked over his shoulder. He turned back to Bran, who still had a hand on his cock and a shocked look on his face. Jojen smiled and came close again. "I've been watching you for quite some time Bran." He gently took Bran's hand off of his cock and held it in his own, entwining his fingers lightly. He looked Bran in the eye and smiled again. "I've also heard you....whispering my name to the night sky, as a lover would to his partner during the waking hours after having lain together for the night. Sweet, and full of sorrow at the same time. Please, Bran...you can whisper that to my ears now."  
Jojen gathered Bran into his embrace and stroked his hair softly. Bran said nothing, but his body was racked with sobs. Finally, his arms came up to return the embrace so tenderly given. Jojen pushed Bran back and cupped his face in his hands. His thumbs wiped away the tears falling from Bran's eyes. Leaning forward, Jojen's lips met Bran's in a sweet kiss, softly pressing his mouth against the boy's.  
Lips parted, and Bran's tongue met Jojen's gingerly at first, softly testing these new feelings. Bran's heart felt like it was going to burst. He felt light headed and confused. How did he not know Jojen was watching him? He was so careful to make sure everyone was asleep before doing what he did. He was not careful enough. He brought his hands up, placing them on Jojen's chest, feeling his heart beating there. He broke the kiss, and looked at the young man in front of him. "I- Jojen... I don't know what to say. I am so embarrassed." He looked down at himself, remembering he was exposed.  
Quickly he grabbed his furs and started to pull them over his body, but firm hands stopped his from finishing the task.  
"Don't." Jojen looked at Bran in the eyes, his gaze making Bran's heart flutter. He felt a knot in the pit of his stomach and he turned his face away. Jojen quietly slipped under the furs and got close to the young boy's body. He was trembling lightly.  
Lips met heated skin as Jojen's mouth placed kisses along Bran's neck. His hands quickly undid the lacings of his leather jerkin, then removed it. His shirt, now loose about his small frame allowed access for Jojen's hands to come beneath it. He softly traced circles around Bran's nipples, making him gasp.  
Bran's hands, once at his sides, now came up to embrace the young man on top of him. He whispered his name.  
"...Jojen...please...".  
Jojen smiled to himself, and proceeded to travel lower on Bran's body. His mouth trailed down the boy's stomach, stopping at the navel. This he bit at gently, teasingly. Bran moaned softly in response, and put his hands on Jojen's head, pushing him down. Smiling again, he obliged the young prince and gave him what he wanted.  
Bran's cock was a thing of beauty. While obviously not big, it was perfectly shaped, with a wonderful pink head. Which now was freely leaking with his excitement. Jojen glanced up once quickly to look in Bran's eyes before placing his mouth over the head. His tongue was greeted by a familiar salty taste, and he could feel immediate swelling of Bran's cock in his mouth.  
Bran shuddered and a soft, quiet moan escaped parted lips, it was quick and urgent. He breathed Jojen's name and released into his mouth within seconds of having the young man's mouth around his cock. He tilted his head back and sighed, his hands relaxing the grip he had on Jojen's head.  
Jojen swallowed Bran's seed and then sat up to look at him in the eyes. He smiled and took Bran's hands in his own and just held them. They stay like this, in the forest for a long time, just being together. Neither spoke for fear of breaking the spell both felt held them fast.  
Then, signs of stirring in the camp, the others began to wake, as they realized the sun was coming over the mountains behind them. Jojen quickly kissed Bran hard on the mouth and helped him dress, promising more visits in the night before he quietly made his way back to his sleeping sister.  
Bran smiled to himself and felt his heartbeat calming down. He knew now that he wasn't truly alone anymore and this brought much comfort to him. Now, to make it to their journey's end, where they can find peace...Bran began daydreaming about the future, beyond the fated path they all currently traveled.  
On the road once more, Hodor pulling Bran in his cart, Jojen passed him and looked over his shoulder at the young prince. He smiled knowingly and pressed on, leaving Bran to smile to himself. The night awaited.


End file.
